


A Different Kind of Birthday.

by AshRain



Series: Kid Sides Collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Patton, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kidfic, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Patton is such a Good Dad, Roman Mentioned, Sickfic, Sickness, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Virgil's fourth birthday isn't what he and Patton expected it to be. It's going to be okay though, his Daddy is there to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Kid Sides Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	A Different Kind of Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/gifts).



When Patton adopted a three year old boy, he had expected his life to change and change it did!

Late Sunday mornings spent eating breakfast and watching cartoons with his baby instead of on his own.

Sleeping in on free days with a warm little weight snuggled in against his side or on top of his chest.

Packing a leak-proof bottle with cartoon raccoons printed on it in addition to his old thermos.

A to-go pack of wet wipes in each of his bags.

Late nights calming his shaking little boy down from a nightmare or a scary monster under his bed.

Yes, Patton’s life hasn’t been the same since Virgil came into his life but he wouldn’t want it to be any other way. He was finally a father and the father of an amazing little boy at that!

A little boy who was turning four today, Patton dimly remembered as something tugged at his blanket, pulling him into wakefulness. Another thing that had changed with Virgil - Patton was now a very light sleeper.

“Hmm Vee?” he asked, turning over to look at his little guy trying to climb onto the bed.

“Daddy,” the toddler said mournfully. “I feel icky.”

“Oh buddy, what’s wrong?”

Patton scooped Virgil up, feeling even through the night shirt that the child was quite warm, most definitely running a fever. His shirt was wet with sweat and a sour smell clung to him.

“Had an accident:” he admitted softly, pointing to the stain on the front of his shirt.

Of course. Vomit would explain the sour odor.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. Did you throw up on your blankets?” he cooed, getting a timid nod as answer. “Alright. Let’s get you and your blankies cleaned up, yeah? And then we can snuggle on the couch and watch some cartoons.”

When he got another nod he pushed back his blankets to get up, cradling Virgil’s shaking body against his chest.

His first stop was the bathroom where he prepared a lukewarm bath for Virgil to try and get his temperature down a little. “Can you stay here on your own for a minute? Daddy’s gonna go and strip your bed so we can wash it. I’ll be back in a second.”

Virgil held his hand out for him, giving his father his heartbreakingly sad puppy dog eyes. “Promise?”

“Oh baby of course! Cross my heart, I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

And because Patton was a man of his promise, he stripped the toddler’s bed as quickly as he could and returned to the bathroom the moment he’d thrown the washing machine on so he could help Virgil clean up.

Soon he had a little bundle of towels in his lap as he dried Virgil’s hair. “This isn’t a nice birthday, is it? I had imagined it to go differently. But we’ll do some fun stuff to remember your birthday as soon as you feel better okay?”

“Awkay. Can I have Tommy?” 

“Of course. We’ll get Thomas from your room when your hair is nice and dry. I bet he’d be happy to help you feel better.” he assured, smiling at the name Virgil had given his stuffed bat.

They did end up getting Thomas the bat from Virgil’s room before going to the living room. Virgil was soon asleep in Patton’s lap, wrapped in his snuggly blanket and holding Thomas tightly.

Patton used the moment’s quiet to open the group chat he’d used to organise and coordinate his son’s birthday party.

_Patton: hey guys, v’s bday is cancelled. bby boy’s got a fever, probably the flu :( ___

____

_Roman: oh no! Our poor little prince! And on his first birthday with you! ___

_____ _

_Logan: That does sound unpleasant. Please take care of yourself and Virgil, Patton. I can pick up medication on my way home after work should you need any. ___

_______ _ _ _

_Patton: aw thanks lo! I think we’re fine for the moment, i gave him some kids tylenol and he’s sleeping rn! ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Maybe he’d sent that message a little prematurely since Virgil stirred a few minutes later, whining against Thomas’ head.  
“Hi baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” he said softly, hoping to soothe the boy back to sleep.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Patton’s efforts weren’t successful but that was fine. He would take care of his Virgil.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He had known that his life would change with a child and he was happy to adapt. So what if he had to change his plans and Virgil’s birthday wasn’t as happy as he’d planned it to be? He would have many more birthdays to celebrate and be happy. One little flu wouldn’t take that away. And with his father loving him unconditionally life could only get better for Virgil.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @ashrain5 :)


End file.
